Generator sets are devices that convert kinetic energy to electrical energy, generally using electromagnetic induction. These devices have application in various industrial and commercial areas. There are also many applications where usage of generator sets is necessary. For example, at a place, such as a hospital, where an uninterrupted power supply is required, generator sets are used as backups to provide power in case of a power failure. Another possible location is where electrical power is required on a vehicle, such as a food item transportation vehicle or an ice cream cart. Generator sets are also used to provide power to units requiring high electrical loads, such as refrigeration units.
One of the most widely used types of generator sets is the engine generator set. Typically, an engine generator set includes a generator, an engine and an engine control mechanism. The engine drives the generator to generate electricity. The speed of the engine governs the amount of electric power being generated. Based on the power required by the electrical load, the engine control mechanism regulates the speed of the engine and hence, the amount of electricity generated.
Generally, when the power demand is low, the engine runs at lower speeds that are sufficient to meet the requirement. However, when the power demand rises, the engine needs to be brought up to a higher speed to satisfy the increased requirement. Usually this rise in the power demand is sudden, and is accompanied by an increase in the load current. Since the engine is not able to speed up suddenly, the voltage at the generator unit drops. The engine control mechanism works towards increasing the speed of the engine and correspondingly, towards increasing the voltage. However, in certain cases, the voltage still drops to a level at which the generator or the load may trip, or even the engine may stop due to the inability to handle such a sudden demand. This can be especially harmful in case of refrigeration systems in which, such an event could trigger the refrigeration unit into a power down reset, thus resulting in a loss of adequate cooling or refrigeration need.
One way to solve the above problem is to keep the engine running at higher speeds even when the power demand is low. This would enable the engine to handle the sudden rise in power demand without tripping. However, this results in an increased consumption of fuel and is generally an inefficient way to tackle the given problem.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a system that permits a generator set to handle a sudden increase in power demand efficiently. Further, the system should keep the generator set fuel-efficient. Moreover, the system should be dynamic in nature, cost effective and simple in design.